


Mea culpa, mea máxima culpa

by RubiEsmerald



Series: Sonadow [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiEsmerald/pseuds/RubiEsmerald
Summary: SPOILERS IDW hasta el #20.Un pequeño One-Short que escribí basado en los comics de IDW. Es Sonadow. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.Después de los sucesos de los Zombots, Sonic se pone a meditar sobre sus acciones.





	Mea culpa, mea máxima culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia de Sonic the Hedgehog.

**ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS IDW HASTA EL #20. LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

Vio como Rouge abrazaba a Shadow con fuerza desde lejos, así como el intento tonto de Shadow de devolver el abrazo. Podía acercarse, burlarse un poco del erizo ébano e incluso decirle el tan esperado "te lo dije" que se había estado guardando desde los sucesos en la ciudad.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos recordando todo lo ocurrido en episodios fugases: el Sr. Tinker, Neo Metal Sonic, los Zombots, los Zetis... Al abrir los ojos nuevamente para observar a su alrededor, parecía que todo hubiera sido cosa de un mal sueño.

Se dio la vuelta frustrado mientras empezaba a emprender su camino a alguna otra parte, no podía hablar con Shadow todavía; no quería recibir aquellas palabras duras que soltaría ante sus decisiones pasadas. Sabía que se las merecía, y que tarde o temprano le tocaría escucharlas...pero no ahora. Estaba suficientemente mal, mental y físicamente, como para escuchar a su novio haciendo hincapié en sus errores heroicos. La imagen de Shadow Zombot ya sería un recordatorio permanente de lo que debía lamentarse.

Siguió su camino pensando todo el pánico que había vivido Amy, la mirada de dolor de Rouge al notificarle la pérdida de Shadow, la angustia del Team Chaotix por lo de Charmy, la pequeña Cream manteniéndose fuerte ante todo...

Otra vez el sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su estómago, las heridas de guerras estarían presentes en las pesadillas de sus compañeros por meses, posiblemente años. Todo porque Sonic fue incapaz de ser mano dura con sus enemigos, y aún así...

Desaceleró el ritmo poco a poco hasta detenerse, contempló la amplia vista que ofrecía una de las colinas de Esmerald Coast. Respiró hondo mientras dejaba a su cuerpo ceder ante el agotamiento, tumbándose de espaldas en la sombra de una palmera. Contempló el cielo unos minutos, al no ver muchas nubes en el cielo Sonic supo que era alrededor del mediodía.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa en sus púas, hacia semanas que no podía tumbarse un rato; el sentimiento era bastante entrañable.

Su cansancio empezó a tomar poder de su mente y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los sueños iban y venían, otras veces se encontraba flotando en el limbo imaginando aquellas cosas que pudo haber hecho para cambiar su destino. En un momento sintió algo cálido a su alrededor, bastante acogedor a decir verdad. Sonrió contento mientras se acurrucaba a ese cuerpo que le transmitía seguridad, más seguramente era producto de su mente. Cuando el calor empezó a ser sustituido por un frío congelante, supo que tenía que despertar.

Sonic abrió los ojos aturdido, tuvo que tomarse unos diez segundos para darse cuenta donde se encontraba: en su casa, más específicamente en su cuarto.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, recordaba haber tomado su siesta en Esmerald Coast, no tenía sentido haber despertado en la comodidad de sus sábanas a no ser que alguien lo hubiera traído aquí...o que él fuera sonámbulo. Dado los sucesos recientes, se decantaba más por la segunda opción: sus amigos deberían estar suficientemente molestos con él como para hacerle el favor.

Se levantó perezosamente a pesar de las exigencias de su propio cuerpo, el cual chillaba para quedarse acostado por lo que sería unas semanas, quizá meses.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, hizo una mueca al ver que el calendario de la sala indicaba que era 2 de julio cuando sabía perfectamente que se había quedado dormido el primero del mes. Miró de reojo por la ventana y notó que ya estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró fastidiado al ver que había perdido un día de su vida durmiendo.

Regresando a su objetivo principal, el cual era conseguir una barbaridad de comida en su cocina, caminó hasta la nevera que para su suerte estaba llena. Claro, no fue hasta que su estómago estuvo satisfecho minutos después que Sonic notaría el hecho de que al no estar en casa durante días, el refrigerador no debería porque estar lleno...

Bueno, tampoco es como si le importara mucho. Estaba lleno y con eso le bastaba. Levantándose para salir, el joven héroe se dirigió hacia el acantilado que quedaba cerca de su hogar con vista al océano. Sentado con las piernas extendidas y con las manos como apoyo, se puso a observar a la luna con detenimiento.

Eggman había reparado la otra mitad de la luna con sus maquinarias hacia unos siete años atrás. Estaba tan bien trabajada que, si no recordara todos los eventos de su aventura, juraría que la luna nunca había sido destruida en primer lugar.

Suspiró nuevamente…la destrucción de la luna, otra catástrofe que directa o indirectamente la culpa recaía en Sonic. Eggman lo odiaba a muerte. El héroe siempre estuvo ahí para destruir todos los planes del doctor, por lo que el científico se vio obligado a recurrir a técnicas cada vez menos convencionales.

Nuevamente los Zombots regresaron su cabeza. Shadow le había advertido, le había dicho que debían acabar con Eggman antes de que este pudiera causar grandes problemas, y él como siempre había interpuesto su moral antes que a la lógica: ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir si el científico no podía recapacitar a futuro?

Tatareando pensativo, y mirando hacia el vasto océano, Sonic se puso a imaginar cómo sería un mundo donde su némesis fuera bueno: queriendo ayudar a los niños de un pueblo, siendo amable con los otros...Así como el caso del señor Tinker.

Era reconfortante en realidad, más que imaginarse un mundo donde tuviera que acabar con la vida del doctor...pensar tan solo en ello le hizo estremecerse.

Eso le hizo recordar un suceso después de su derrota con Infinite donde Eggman le dijo que no lo mataría porque no sería divertido, que ambos como enemigos mortales se necesitaban el uno al otro para demostrar quién era el mejor, que cada uno de los reyes era necesario para tener una decente partida de ajedrez.

En ese momento se había burlado del doctor con un: "Awww, ¿tanto te da pena admitir que me quiere Eggy?". Por supuesto, eso le hizo ganar un empujón brusco a su celda con un doctor gritón que le decía que se abstuviera a reír mientras él demostraba su superioridad al conquistar al mundo.

Ahora que recordaba las palabras del doctor, asociándolo con sus recientes pensamientos, capaz tenía razón: necesita de la existencia de Eggman para poder sentirse tranquilo con su vida. Tenía esperanzas de que el doctor cambiara algún día, que se diera cuenta y se arrepintiera de lo que hacía. Nuevamente el señor Tinker sonriente estaba en su mente.

Dejó de tatarear, el suave ruido de las olas con el viento chocando contra el acantilado era el unido sonido que se escuchaba ahora.

Eggman no cambiaría, pero su existencia ya empezaba a ser peligrosa para sus amigos. Si se necesitaba que el científico loco dejase el planeta tranquilo...

-Me pregunto si al desaparecer Eggman y yo habría por fin paz.- Habló a la luna con una voz suave expresando todo lo que andaba en su cabeza por fin. Si Eggy y él dependían de la existencia del otro, pues desapareciendo los dos acabaría con las absurdas batallas que dejaban una huella negra en las personas.

-No.- La voz inesperada a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltar, volteó para ver a su locutor quien no era más que el erizo al que estaba evitando ayer, quien ahora estaba ahí mirándolo con sus rubís ardientes y su cresta alzada.

-Shadow...- Susurró el nombre, no esperaba que el chico estuviera ahí todo este tiempo. De repente se acordó de la sensación de calidez en sus sueños y el haber despertado en su casa con el refrigerador lleno. No era de extrañar, también era la casa del otro erizo.- Me trajiste ayer.

Shadow estaba de brazos cruzados, todavía con la ceja levantada y con una expresión que señalaba clara molestia. Sonic supuso que era por el asunto de los Zombots. Sin embargo, la expresión de la sombra se suavizó antes de responder.

-Estaba buscándote.- Respondió cuidadosamente sin apartar sus rubís de los ojos esmeraldas.- Te vi marchándote ayer antes de que pudiéramos hablar...- Sonic asintió recordando el hecho. Regresó la cabeza hacia al océano iluminado por la luna, podía sentir los pasos de Shadow acercándose hasta sentarse donde se encontraba. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos pocos minutos, solo se quedaron ahí disfrutando el momento de la noche.- Lo siento.- Soltó finalmente.

Sonic movió sus orejas interesadas, más no desvió su atención del mar.- ¿Por qué? Soy yo el que debería disculparse por no escucharte, ¿recuerdas?.

Quizá no lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que Shadow estaba realizando una mueca de disgusto justo ahora

-Tú no fuiste el que se dejó convertir en una carga para el resto...-Gruñó molesto consigo mismo.- Y yo... lamento haber dicho que te merecías ser convertido, no lo dije en serio y sé que lo sabes, pero...

Sonic suspiró con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y mirar a los de Shadow que ya estaban ahí para recibirlos expectantes.

Los rubíes del agente eran increíbles, iluminaban como fuego resplandecientes. Sonic sabía que podía perderse en esos ojos durante horas si quisiera. Shadow lo miraba de forma intensa también, parecía dudoso pero sin perder los aires de grandeza que siempre le acompañaban.

-Déjalo ser.- Fue lo que soltó el héroe con una sonrisa ligera mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su contra parte para poder acunar su rostro con sus dos manos.- Eres terco, testarudo, orgulloso, obstinado.

-Oye.- Shadow gruñó claramente disgustado por los cometarios de su amante, sus manos ya se habían posicionado en la cintura del chico más joven.

-Pero también sé que te preocupas por las personas que te importan Shads.- rió acercando sus rostros hasta chocar las narices.- Estabas molesto conmigo porque no quise acabar con Eggman, quien al final fue el causante de la infección en casi todo el planeta.

-El planeta me daba igual, siempre se puede rescatar.- Interrumpió con molestia como si el comentario fuera estúpido y equivocado.- Sonic, siempre mantengo la calma en batalla, pero tú estabas infectado y yo.- Pero el joven volvió a hablar antes de que Shadow continuara.

-Como decía, Eggman se había salido realmente con la suya...todo porque no pude deshacerme de él en su momento. Convenciéndote que tampoco lo hicieras...- Las manos de Sonic bajaron ahora hacia su cuello.- ¿Pero sabes? Incluso ahora pienso que lo volvería a hacer.

No perdieron contacto visual en ningún momento, Sonic esperaba una respuesta amarga por parte del agente por lo que solo pudo sorprenderse ante un sonido de reconocimiento proveniente de la garganta del mismo.

-Lo sé.- Habló ante el aturdimiento de Sonic, quien había retrocedido un poco apartando los brazos del cuello de su contraparte para observarlo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.- Siempre estás dispuesto a dar segundas oportunidades Sonic, incluso cuando ya dejan de ser segundas y pasan a ser_ terceras, cuartas, quintas.._.- Suspiró cansado mientras dejaba a sus manos viajar por la espalda de cobalto, sonrió un poco al ver como conseguía leves estremecimientos como respuesta.- Siempre es más fácil apiadarte de un ángel que de un asesino...y tú, Sonic, estás dispuesto a darle el perdón al mismísimo demonio si de ti dependiera.

El héroe no apartó su mirada atónita se su novio. Las palabras de Shadow eran suaves, calmantes, pero todavía así...

-Shadow...- Respiró hondo, decidido a compartir sus pensamientos anteriores con su pareja. En todo el relato su contra parte parecía tranquila, dándole todavía caricias en su espalda para que continuara narrando. Una vez culminada la anécdota Sonic volvió a respirar.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

El erizo ébano se quedó un par de segundos observándolo antes de responder con la voz suave que había estado usando hasta ahora

-Ya te respondí cuando preguntaste por primera vez.- Dijo deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos para aferrar al erizo firmemente.- No.

Sonic alzó la ceja. Sí, recordaba que el agente había dicho eso, sin embargo...-¿Qué significa exactamente eso?

-'no', significa exactamente 'no', Sonic.- El tono burlón estaba ahí, pero a la misma vez estaba el serio y directo que caracterizaba al agente.- Quizás creas que si tú y el doctor desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana todo estaría resuelto erizo; pero te equivocas.- de repente el tono de Shadow obtuvo un deje de irritación en su voz.- Te puedo asegurar, Sonic, que si te llegas a ir sin avisarme, soy capaz de originar una guerra solo para obligar a tu trasero de héroe a hacer aparición.

Sonic abrió los ojos horrorizado por las palabras de su novio.

-Créeme, tus amigos respaldarían mi pensar.- Shadow volvió a suavizar su voz y cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente- Echarte la culpa de todos los planes del doctor, es como buscar una excusa patética a la pregunta del porqué existe el mal.- El agente levantó una de sus manos para colocarla en la mejilla de su novio, sonrió cuando este dobló la cabeza hacia el toque.- Sonic, tú existencia no solo es importante para el doctor.- Susurró acercando al erizo hasta coneguir la posición de antes.- Dices que no te imaginas un mundo sin Eggman, pero te aseguro que tampoco te puedes imaginar un mundo sin Tails, Amy...el chico Equidna.- Sonrió perversamente para soltar la bomba.- Sin mí.

Y antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, se estaban besando. Instintivamente Sonic rodeó el cuello de Shadow para mantenerlo junto, mismo movimiento que realizó el erizo ébano pero con sus caderas.

Durante el beso, el héroe recordó el suceso más reciente en Angel Island con Neo Metal Sonic: cuando Shadow había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvados de su inminente muerte…odiaba admitir lo genial que había quedado su entrada. No pudo evitar sonreír en el beso al recordar cómo empezó una pequeña disputa con el erizo ébano que fue interrumpida por el equidna molesto que más tarde los regañó diciendo que: 'estaba harto de sus coqueteos molestos en situaciones como estas'

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que viajo a la cola sensible del héroe, quien se separó del beso para mirar divertido a su novio.- Parece que alguien está emocionado.

Shadow gruñó claramente molesto por la burla. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el césped con la sombra arriba suya.

Decir que Shadow se veía sumamente sexy con la luz de la luna iluminando ciertos aspectos del erizo como sus mechas, pelaje y ojos no estaba de más. Sonrió provocativamente al ver como Shadow lo contemplaba fascinado.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Oh sí, los ojos depredadores de Shadow definitivamente lo estaban _comiendo_ vivo

.

.

.

-Neh Shad.- El murmuro de Sonic apaciguado por el pelaje del pecho de su novio se hizo escuchar.- ¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Mmmm?- Tatareó en reconocimiento el agente sin abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómodo recostado sobre la grama con el erizo cobalto acurrucado a su lado.

-_Te lo dije._\- Rió suavemente. Sabía que no hacía falta aclarar a qué se estaba refiriendo. Recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta la risa del héroe solo se volvió más fuerte.

-Solo duérmete ya, idiota.- Shadow lo apretó más a su cuerpo solo para que dejara de burlarse de él, definitivamente ese erizo iba a ser su perdición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que soy nueva con esta cuenta, pero espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Tengo uno que otro Sonadow escrito que quiero subir aquí, pero ya es cuestión de ver si me animo a pulirlos o no. 
> 
> De cualquier forma, les dejo con este escrito y me despido.
> 
> Subo mis historias en Wattpad y en Fanfiction.net, no se alarmen si ven mis historias ahí también.
> 
> Los quiero mucho, bye.


End file.
